Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a mobile terminal for recording an image on a recording medium, an image recording system including the image recording apparatus and the mobile terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of one of the image recording apparatus and the mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which when image data stored in mobile terminal is transmitted to a printer and printed, device-specific information is first exchanged between the mobile terminal and the printer through radio or wireless communication using Near Field Communication (NFC) that is a contactless IC standard, and then image data is transferred in a state in which another wireless communication is established between the mobile terminal and the printer using a communication standard allowing data transfer with higher speed such as Wireless Fidelity (W-Fi) and Bluetooth.